Operation Gameshow
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Sector V is chosen to be on the next episode of their favourite game show and so are their siblings.


**Hey , don'twannabetorn9 here . If you've been waiting for I am Numbah Four , don't worry , I wrote the chapter , I just havn't found time to upload them . Here's something I've been thinking of putting up for awhile . . **

**Disclaimer : Don't own Knd . Don't own the game's name , it came from Dexter's Laboratory **

**Anyway on with the Fanfic ! **

_Announcer : Welcome back , Everyone , to this week's edition of Sibling Rivalry . This week we have with us The operatives from Sector V and their Siblings . _

The studio Audience clapped . On stage were six podiums , one for the announcer , and one for each of the five operatives and their siblings .

" Wait , Hold on a second " The bald ten year old wearing the sunglasses said. " I don't have any siblings ". His voice had a thick British accent .

_Announcer : Don't worry . Section F paragraph 1362 says that if one contestant does not have any biological siblings , said contestant can substitute with Step siblings, sibling in laws , foster sibling and Cousins "._

The boy jumped . " Cousins ? " He heard Five different foot steps in unison step up behind him .

" Do not worry , Cousin Nigel " Five monotone voices said together . " it shall be delightful to help you , Muhahahahaha".

Nigel gulped .

_Announcer : On with the show ! Let's meet out contestants . _

_Numbah One and his cousins the Delightful children from Down the Lane_

Nigel looked into the audience . There sat his oblivious father ( he was so cool before he got redecommisioned ) his grandfather ( thankfully decommissioned ) and his uncle, father ( confusing ain't it ? )

_Numbah two and his little brother Tommy _

Two boys waved at the audience . The shorter stopped. " It's the The Tommy , master of ".

_Whatever you say ,Numbah T . Next we have _Numbah 3 and her little sister _mushi _

Two Japanese girls wearing sweaters with sleeves longer than their arms waved to the crowd .

_And Australians . Numbah Four and his little brother Joey ._

The Australian boy glanced at his younger brother who wasn't there . " Hey , where did the he go ?" he started looking around the podium but no sign of his brother .

_And last but not least . Numbah Five and Her Older sister Cree._

The two started to wave at the crowd did their dad stood up in the audience .

" Those are my two daughters . With the hair and the makeup and the gossiping and the boys and the crushes and the".

" Dad ! " They both yelled at him .

_Announcer . " Rules . I will ask you a question about your sibling. First to buzz in and answers the question correctly gets Ten points . Who ever has the most points by the end of the game wins and who ever has the least gets to stand under the bucket of mystery !_

The audience cheered again .

_First question : What is your siblings most prized possession . Buzzzz , Mushi !_

Mushi : Her Orange Rainbow monkey

The bell dinged and ten points were added to their score .

_Second question : what is your siblings favorite breakfast and Numbah three!_

Numbah Three : Rainbow monkey cereal , of course .

And the two sanban girls now had twenty points .

_Third question : what is your siblings main goal in life . buzzzz Numbah one _

Numbah one screamed ." To kill me " He dodged the blast from the delightful children's blaster gun . They started a mini battle on the stage . The bell dinged and their total was ten points .

Numbah four was walking across the stage , calling out his little brothers name .

_Fourth question : What is your siblings …Hey , What are you doing !_

Numbah four had took off the guys shoe and was yelling his brother's name into it . " Joey ! Are in here ?"

The Announcer snatched his shoe . _" He's not in my shoe_ ".

The blond shrugged his shoulders . " Ok , how about in the other shoe ".

_Announcer : Get back to your podium . _

Numbah four ran to audience , grabbing people's drinks , and hats or purses to see if his brother was there .

Nigel and The delightful children were chasing each other around the stage . They knocked over the lights , the boom mic and the camera with their lasers and blasters.

_*round Two*_

_Announcer : and we're back from our commercial break . Let's look at the scores . Numbah one and the Delightful children have ten points . Numbah two and Tommy have 50 points , Numbah three and Mushi have 200 points , Numbah four and Joey have zero points and Numbah five and Cree have 30 points . _

Numbah two and tommy's grandma had came up to their podium . " boys " She started smacking them with her walker . " What is wrong with you boys . You're losing to two little wimpy girly girls . What are you wimps ! How can use to little girly girls ".

She kept smacking them and smacking them with it . They were dizzy and seeing stars by the time she was done .

Numbah five and Cree were red in the face . Everytime they got a question right , their embarrassing dad tried to start the wave in the crowd .

Cree marched up into the audience to talk to her embarrassing father who was doing a cheer with pompoms .

Numbah four was still searching for his brother .

The delightful children and Numbah one had completely destroyed the set .

The Announcer was making his way back to the podium when he stepped on the circle directly beneath the mystery bucket .

Numbah four pulled the rope seeing if his brother was up in the bucket .

Loads of disgusting goo landed on top of the Announcer followed by Numbah four's brother . He took his brother off of the announcer and walked back to the podium . The Announcer had a disgusted look on his face.

The Delightful children shot their laster gun but Nigel had ducked and it hit the Announcer in the Butt.

" Owww " He cried. " That's it , I quiet ".

Numbah three slumped down . She was so happy that she was winning and wanted to win the whole game . Her sister on the other hand had a different reaction .

Mushi jumped on the Announcer's shoulders and started pulling his hair . " Where is my prize . We're winning . I want prize now ".

The delightful children dropped their weapons and looked at Father in the Audience . " I thought you said You rigged it so we could win ".

Father stood up , fire surrounding his silhouette . " I did. I'm going to have a word with that announcer".

Sector V decided to go get pizza and forget this show .

**Tell me what you guys think !**


End file.
